Mission: Return the Margarittaville!
by JFox101
Summary: Based on Stans side journey in the South Park Episode "Margarittaville" XD Rated T.


A/N: Here's a one shnot based on Stan's Margaritaville journey in the South Park Episode "Margaritaville". Team Seven's newest mission is to return Lady Tsunade's Margarittaville and get her money back while they learn how the American gocernment works.^^ Enjoy!!!

-----------------------------------------------

"WHAt?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!" Team seven shouted when they recieved their newest mission.

"Nope." Tsunade said with U's as eyelids. "Your mission is to return my Margarittaville."

"Come on Baa-chan give us something more than that please?" Naruto begged with puppy eyes.

"Sorry Runt." Tsunade said shoving the drink mixer in his arms. "Now bye bye."

They all groaned and left the village.

**A few days later...**

"This sucks." Naruto muttered as they where on a ship for the Americas.

"You don't have to tell us." Sakura she puked over the side of the boat.

Sasuke was juswt as pissed as they where, they where ninja not errand kids!. Stupid alcoholoic Hokage and her drink mixer. Stupid Sensei for opting out this mission....

**A few MORE days later...**

"hello welcome to Sur la Table how can I help you?" Asked a man at the cashiers station.

"We want to return this stupid MArgarittavile." Sakua said motioning to the mixer Naruto was holding.

"Oh well that's all we ever get any more, returns." The cashier said sadly. "Could you put the receipt here on this table?"

Sasuke put the reciept on the table.

THe Cashier tapped away at his computer. "Sory our internets a little slow today, we need a new ethernet cable."

THey waited paiteiently as the cashier tapped away...

"I'm sorry sirs and madame but I'm afraid It's not doable." He said after a few minutes.

"Uh, what?" Naruto asked getting pissed.

"I said I'm not able sir, you see this was purchased on a payment plan."

"So?" Sakura asked.

"Well an outside finance company handles those payment plans, see customers just pay for some of the machine and the finance company pays for the rest." He explained gurther.

"Well couldn't we just get the money our Hokage put in?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

":hmm." The cashier said in though. "It's improbable, but not impossible, I can get the company's a ddress if that's agreeable with you?"

They all nodded.

**A few MORE days later...**

They walked up to the receptionist., "Can we return this Margarittaville?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah sure let me just ring (Forgot guys name) and he'll buzz you in...

THe ywhere buzzed in to the hall of offices and went to the guys office. "Hey how are you, want some Carmex?" THE guy asked as he spread the moisturizer on his lips.

"No thanks." Naruto said. "Can we return this Margarittaville please?"

"Yeah, no see I just turn Margarittaville payment plans into securities and find Wall street people who want to get into the Margarittaville Security buisness." He said, ?"yeah, no, yeah."

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke where All pissed now. They had to go to frickin New York?! Tsunade was gonna get thers when they got back.

**A few MORE days later...**

"Excuse me!" Naruto said as the team walked into a investment office bustling with excitement. "Can we return this dumb Margarittaville?!"

"Margarittaville?" A guy asked and stopped as he was walking by.

"Yes." NAruto said. "Our Hokage bought this on a payment plan which was turned into a security by a guy who got his investers from somebody here."

"Oh that makes sense." The nice guy said.

"It does?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you see kids we gather all the Margarittaville payment plans we can and chop them up in a way we can sell them to banks." He explained.

"So we can return it to a bank?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope." The guy said. "Cause a bunch of people like you are defaulting on their payment plans so and the government had to buy the assets from the banks."

"What?!" Naruto asked pissed off.

"just talk to the treasury department in DC they really understand how all this works!." He said and ran off shouting "Sell sell sell sell!!..." which made them all sweatdrop.

**And Finally...**

They climbed the steps to the treasury department in the swiltering heat of the summer. When they got inside they walked up to a group of men in buisness suits and Naruto put the Machine on the floor andsat down huffing.

"Uh, how can we helpo you kids?" One of the men asked.

"We, huff, want, huff, to return, huff, this Margarittaville!." Sakura neat shouted. "Our Hokage bought it on a payment plan that was set up by a finance company who got investers from Wall Street that sold them as securities to banks who transfered them to you!"

"Oh that makes sense." One of the men said.

"Grrrrrrr." Sakura growled in frusration.

"No problem, we just need to consult the chart to determine your propoerties value then we'll be done." Another guy said.

"Really?" NAruto asked. "Thank you." He said with his hands clasped, "thank you."

THe three men went behind two doors. THere was silence. THen Sakura jumped when a "Bwakk!" and a chopping sound was heard. Thisd made Sasuke raise an eyebrow and Naruto to widen his eyes. THe three men came out and one of them parted the group. Sasuke noticeedd they had blood on their clothes.

"Congratulations, we've determined your properties value to be Ninety Trillion dollars. Or approximatly 5 Trillion Ryou."

They dropped their jaws. "What?!" NAruto asked/shouted, "HOw could this stupid be worth 5 trillion Ryou?!"

"Well youi don't get ninety trillion dollars but the chart says that's what its worth." One said.

What IS this chart? Sasuke wondered. And why do they have blood on their clothes?

"Uhb oh, problem problem!" THe guy in the brown suit said as he came rujnning. "Another Insurance company is about to go bankrupt if they do people couild lose millions!"

"Hurry, we need to consult the chart." One of the two with the most blood said and they went inside the doors again but leaving them open.

"Ket's follow them." Sasuke said. NAruto and Sakura noddead and followed him in. They came up to a big gameshow like board with phrases like "Socialize it", "Go to War", and 90 Trillion" On it.

"Sirs another Insurance company is going under!" ONe of the men said to three guyds with white wigs and a gavel.

"Now determining most appropriate move for Insurance company!" One of the judges said and banged his gavel.

One of the men brought out a chicken. What do they need a chicken for? Sakura asked herself. THen the guy raised a butcher knife and cut its head off which made Sakura's and Naruto's eyes bug out and mouth's drop. THe guy then threw the body into the pit and another guy played the kazoo while the body flopped around until it finally fell on...

"Bailout!"

"Most prudent move is a bailout." THE guy inh the brown suit confirmed.

"Bailout the insurane company!" The judge declared.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all looked at each other and nodded their heads. Naruto then threw the dumb drink mixer into the pit which mad it break and they stormed out of the Treasury Department.

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like It? Hate It? Tell Me!!!

Review Review Review!!!!

Dean the Cuddly Fox


End file.
